Bee Eating Disease
Bee Eating Disease, Bee Eating Syndrome or Bee Eater's Disease (BED) is a disease commonly found in dogs, gamers and furries. This disease is known for giving dogs and furries alike an intense desire for consuming bees. Many dogs have been known to contract this disease, having massive swells on their muzzles from eating a great volume of bees. Symptoms Initial symptoms include arousal, genital pain, stiffness or burning and fever. Within 48 hours of initial infection, symptoms may include uncontrollable, painful erections, high fever, hypertension, hematemesis, headache, fatigue and malaise. After ~90 hours of being infected, the host will crave bees, charging to or seeking hives, consuming their contents whole. There are no cures or treatments for this disease outside of euthanasia, hanging or gas chambers. In individuals infected with BED via Cockatiel Bombs, symptoms are found to be greatly enhanced, turning the host into a rabid animal, hungry for bees. Spreading BED is spread via any form of contact (usually sexual) with mentally disabled dogs or people (furries). It is common for the disease to be spread via the internet as well. Game consoles, cartridges and discs have been known to contain traces of the organism ''bee-eatus nigerium, ''which causes BED. BED can also be spread by host bees, bees that were destined to be utter disappointments to their colonies. BED can also spread to anyone with The Gay, or naturally develop within their weak, useless bodies. BED can be found within Cockatiel Bombs, which are a large contributor to the spreading BED. Life Cycle The life cycle of ''bee-eatus nigerium ''begins with host bees. The organism will inflate and fill with "infant" bacterium, laying them on the pupae of bees before the cell is capped with wax. These eggs each hatch hundreds of the organism, infecting the bee and permanently disabling the infant bee. The bee continues with its life, and eats it way out of its cell after developing. After exiting its cell, the bee immediately begins to fly out of the hive, searching for other organisms to spread the disease to. The bacteria takes control of the bee's brain, luring it to the nearest Furcon. The bee then enters the con as the bacteria escape its body and infect everything within the halls. These infected furries will now spread the bacteria to dogs via sexual contact. It was unknown how the disease is found within gaming devices. On January 1st, 00:01, 2018, God blessed a man with the knowledge of this. It is believed that gamer furries ejaculate on these items, spreading the disease onto them. However, this has been debated as, this information is likely to be a simple, infactual claim by another attention seeking faggot. Diagnosis In dogs, the hallmark symptoms of BED are mild retardation, intense bee cravings and swollen muzzles. In humans, BED shows itself in the form of uncontrollable desires to eat bees, a variety of symptoms of the Gay, and a sexual attraction to domestic dogs. Diet & Feeding BED feeds off of the neurons of its host, causing mental retardation. Young BED bacteria feed off the bee host's nerves and receptors, allowing the bacteria to easily manipulate the brains of the bee hosts. Eventually, the host dies due to their immense lack of neurons and receptors, causing total organ failure in many cases in humans furries over 30 years old. BED bacteria also feed off of their host's reproductive organs, making sperm and egg cell generatoon impossible, but still allowing the bacteria to spread. Discovery & Classification The bacterium ''bee-eatus nigerium ''was discovered by a group of scientists studying STDs amd STIs in furries and furcons, specifically Further Convention. The bacterium was discovered after an extensive research campaign seeking to explain these behaviour patterns in furries, dogs and bees. ''Bee-eatus nigerium ''resides within its own kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus and species, only fitting into the domain of bacterium Reproduction The bacteria begins by developing within the capped cells of infant bees, attaching to the bee until it has reached a Furcon, where it then spreads. After spreading, the organism grows until it is has reached sexual maturity, where it begins to produce "infant" bacteria. Once the bacterium has expanded to more than 20x its original size, it exits via the host's orifices, be it being sneezed, pissed, shat, spat or ejaculated out. On its way out of the body it leaves a small portion of its children to continue to grow and continue the cycle until the host dies. After exiting, it continues to slowly leak out the undeveloped organisms until it reaches a bee hive, where it leaves all of its 30,000-6,500,000 offspring to feed on the infantile bees. After reproducing, the organism dies. Category:Diseases Category:Do Not Touch Category:Articles With Potential Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Kill You Category:Curses Category:Spotlighted Articles Category:Long Articles